Event notification systems including event notification appliances are often used in buildings to signal emergency conditions, e.g., fire. In order to provide coverage throughout a building, the building's event notification system may include several event notification appliances. Event notification appliances may provide visible and/or audible indicators of an emergency condition, e.g. in a manner consistent with related standards such as the National Fire Alarm Code® (NFPA 72), ANSI A117.1 (Standard on Accessible and Usable Buildings and Facilities), local building codes and/or guidelines of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA). For example, fire alarms typically include a strobe-type visible light producing portion and may include an audible warning device, e.g., a siren.
Event notification appliances may also be used to signal events other than fire, i.e., alerts. Event notification appliances that indicate occurrence of a fire are typically dedicated to signaling fire. If signaling events other than fire events is desired, additional event notification appliances may be needed to provide this notification function. Additional event notification appliances may add cost and complexity to the building's event notification system. Accordingly, it may be desirable to combine more than one event type, e.g., fire and/or alert, in an event notification appliance.